During war games in which participants shoot frangible plastic balls full of a liquid dye at their opponents, hundreds of paintballs may be used by a single participant. Paintballs are ordinarily packaged into cylindrical containers which can be conveniently and quickly unloaded into the paintball magazine of a gun. The prior art has provided several types of paintball container carrying belts. The most common example of carrier has a series of pockets formed against the outside surface of the belt. Each pocket can securely nest one paintball container. A paintball warrior's belt may also be encumbered and burdened by other articles hanging from it or secured to it such as replacement goggle, flashlights, radio communication device, pouches of cleaning wipes and other miscellany to a point where only a very small number of paintball containers can be accommodated.
This invention results from an attempt to increase the paintball container carrying ability of a game participant.